My beta reader, I love ya!
by N and S and F
Summary: /RE-PUBLISH/ Alfred, seorang author fanfiction, jatuh cinta sama beta readernya, Britannia Angel! Tapi masalahnya, dia gak tau identitas asli Britannia Angel itu siapa... Dan kenapa sih ketos SMA-nya ngingetin Alfred sama beta readernya itu terus? #for FID# /Of course meaning it's contain yaoi or sho-ai/


**A/N : **Daaan setelah percobaan pertama saya mem-publish fanfic (bukan) ide sendiri di fandom ini, saya nekat mem-publish fanfic lagi~ Ngomong-ngomong, ini udah Fujoshi Independence Day belum sih? Mo udah mo gak udah (?), saya numpang publish fanfic ya~

**.**

**.**

**My beta reader, I love ya! © Nyx Keilantra (N-nya N and S and F)**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya sampe diwarisin ke saya *alias gak akan pernah***

**Warnings : Sho-ai, OOC, mungkin typos, abal. Tidak menerima **_**flame**_**.**

**.**

**.**

_'sup dudes._ Nama gue Alfred, tepatnya Alfred F. Jones. Dan gue adalah seorang HERO! Bukan HERO supermarket itu lho ya. HERO yang artinya pahlawan. Meskipun gak pake kostum ketat warna-warni dengan celana dalem di luar, gue biasa melakukan hal baik sejak kecil. Dari nolongin kucing yang kejebak di atas pohon, nolong anak kecil yang kesesat, bantuin kakek-kakek nyebrang jalan, bantuin ibu-ibu bawa belanjaan berat (nggak kok, nggak gue jambret belanjaannya. Palingan minta dibayar doang *lho kok*), sampe nyegah terjadinya tawuran... dengan cara tereak-tereak panggil polisi. Gue gak yakin gue bisa ngadepin dua sekolahan sekaligus tanpa bonyok soalnya, apalagi ntar gue malah dikira ikutan tawuran dan berakhir di ruang BP.

Ahem, intinya (?) selain seorang HERO, gue juga adalah seorang author fanfiction. Apa? Gak tau fanfiction? Terus yang lagi lo baca ini apaan, dong? Resep masakan?

Becanda, jangan nganggep gue nyolot. Balik ke alur cerita, seperti yang udah gue bilang tadi, gue adalah seorang author fanfiction. _Penname_ gue, udah hampir bisa ditebak, American HERO. Gue resmi jadi author fanfiction sejak gue kelas 8, kurang-lebih dua tahun lalu abis dikenalin sama Kiku, sohib gue sejak SD.

Awal mulanya gue jadi author fanfiction tuh gini. Waktu itu gue lagi bosen-bosen gak ada kerjaan di kelas. Ngeliat Kiku lagi anteng baca komik, ya udah gue iseng nanya.

"Kiku, baca apaan lo?"

"Ah, Alfred-_kun_, anda tertarik dengan _manga_ ini?"

"...nggak sih, tau judulnya juga enggak. Tapi gue bosen nih, pinjem dong mo baca!"

Kiku tersenyum sambil ngehela nafas sebelum ngasihin komiknya ke gue. Entah kenapa, tampangnya jadi ngingetin gue sama adek gue—namanya siapa ya? Mati siapa gitu?—tiap kali gue lupa nama ato mukanya. Tapi gue cuekin aja, en langsung baca komiknya.

Gak gue sangka, ceritanya seru abis! Dan waktu tau tuh komik masih ada lanjutannya lagi, gue mulai rajin 'nodong' minjem volume lanjutannya sama Kiku. Hah? Gue gak modal? Bodo, menurut gue sih gue ini hemat. Ngaku deh, sendirinya juga sering gitu kan?

Lanjut, gue makin keranjingan sama tuh komik. Kalo volume lanjutannya belum terbit di sini (note : Lokasi dapat berubah sesuai dengan imajinasi readers), gue paling bakal baca—alias ngeliat gambarnya doang—di internet. _Anime_-nya juga gue tonton secara _online_ karena gak ada di tivi sini.

Eh, suatu hari pas lagi ngecek soal komik itu di internet, gue gak sengaja nemu _link_ blog orang. Ada cerita soal tuh komik di sana! Buru-buru deh gue baca.

Tapi... baru setengah jalan, gue udah ngerasa heran. Perasaan karakter ini sifatnya gak kayak gini deh, yang ini juga gimana... Pas gue tanya Kiku, itu menjadi saat pertama gue mengetahui keberadaan situs bernama fanfiction.

_"Singkatnya, itu adalah situs dimana anda bisa mem_-publish_ dan membaca fanfic, atau cerita karangan penggemar. Rata-rata fanfic adalah hasil khayalan fans suatu _manga_,_ anime_, film atau semacamnya. Jika anda berminat, anda juga bisa mencoba mem-_publish_ fanfic, Alfred-_kun_."_

Khu fu fu (?), gak usah dikasih tau juga gue udah langsung tertarik! Maklum, udah fans akut. Abis bilang makasih ke Kiku, gue langsung cabut balik pulang ke rumah, buka internet, cari situs fanfiction, trus _sign up_. Ngerasa gondok begitu tau tuh akun gue belum bisa langsung dipake, dan justru malah bingung mo bikin fanfic apa setelah akunnya resmi jadi. Untunglah ide-ide gue sebagai seorang *ehem* fanboy berhasil mengalir deras setelah gue bertapa mencari ilham—bukan yang anak tetangga gue lho ya—di bawah _shower_ selama sepuluh menit.

Gak butuh waktu lama buat gue nyelesaiin fanfic pertama gue. Yah, kira-kira dua hari, lah! (cepet darimananya?) Gue pun langsung nge-_publish_ tuh fanfic '_masterpiece_'. Dan dalam beberapa hari, akhirnya gue dapet tiga review. Iya, cuma tiga, tapi gue udah seneng banget. Sialnya, ketiga review itu, isinya rata-rata sama semua: Cerita gue bagus dan idenya menarik, tapi ketikan gue ancur.

Gue ngerasa _down_. Gue gak nyadar, ketikan itu ternyata penting di fanfiction. Tapi mo gimana lagi, gue males! *hadoh* Dan di saat itulah, Kiku kembali datang menjadi penerang dalam kegalauan gue.

_"Ada seseorang yang tugasnya kurang-lebih sebagai editor fanfic di situs fanfiction. Namanya beta reader. Bagaimana kalau anda mencari beta reader anda sendiri saja, Alfred-_kun_?"_

Ah, _thanks_ lagi, Kiku. Elo emang sohib gue yang terbaik. ...kalo dipikir-pikir, penggemar gue emang banyak (ciee ciee) tapi temen gue kan cuma dikit, yak...

Pencarian beta reader gue lumayan gampang. Publish fanfic lagi (dan dapet review kayak tiga review perdana gue LAGI), terus kasih pengumuman nyari beta reader di _author's note_.

Dua jam setelah fanfic gue publish, ada satu orang yang langsung nawarin 'jasa'nya jadi beta reader. _Penname_-nya Britannia Angel.

Dengan pertimbangan bahwa satu; dia orang pertama yang nawarin jadi beta reader gue dan dua; _penname_-nya _matching_ sama _penname_ gue, gue langsung setuju, tanpa mengira sama sekali kalo dalam waktu enam bulan, gue sukses JATUH CINTA sama dia.

.

.

Tentang gimana gue nyadar kalo gue jatuh cin—aduh rasanya apaan banget, gue sebut naksir ajalah—ke Britannia Angel, tanpa kejutan, adalah gara-gara Kiku. Dia nyadar gue mendadak bertingkah galau nan labil selama dua minggu, dan akhirnya mutusin buat nanya. Gue rada curiga jangan-jangan dia khawatir gue berniat tiba-tiba teriak "Tanpamu aku galau~!" sebelum nyebur ke sungai dari jembatan batu. Ih, padahal gini-gini kan gue jago berenang, gak bakal tenggelam kok.

...sampe mana kita tadi? Sampe rasa ci—NAKSIR—gue, ya? Ehem, jadi pokoknya gitu deh. Kiku nanya, gue yang udah kepalang pusing soal perasaan gue langsung nyerocos cerita.

"—trus pas gue lupa nyantumin dia ngebeta fanfic gue, dia balesnya kalem banget; "Gak apa-apa, lain kali jangan lupa lagi tapi ya." Argh! Gue bingung sumpah, cuman gitu doang kan? Tapi gue gak bisa lupain. Udah tiga kali ini gue mo bikin fanfic malah gue langsung nyantumin nama dia duluan dan gue lupa ide fanfic gue tadinya apaan. Gue kenapa sih?"

Daaan, jawaban Kiku?

"...Alfred-_kun_, apa anda... ah, memiliki 'perasaan' pada Britannia Angel?"

JEGER. Itu sama aja kayak dia mo bilang; "Elo naksir sama Britannia Angel, kan? Ngaku gih, gak usah sok galau," dan percayalah bro, itu _ngena_ banget.

Arrrgh!

Kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, gue (tanpa sadar) udah pedekate sama Britannia Angel. Yah, bukan pedekate beneran sih. Cuma nge-PM dia nanyain pendapat soal ide fanfic gue, nunggu balesan, sesekali nanya ini-itu juga di PM. Rajin-rajin bikin fanfic supaya ada alesan buat nge-PM dia. Tapi ya, cuma sebatas itu doang. Mo gimana lagi, kan fanfiction bilang gak baek kalo pajang foto sendiri di profile. Di profile Britannia Angel adanya cuma gambar cowok-rambut-pirang-mata-ijo make baju kayak seprai diiket di sekeliling badan pake sayap dan bawa-bawa tongkat yang di ujungnya ada bintang kecilnya. (walopun mesti gue akuin, tuh gambar lumayan imut...)

Oh ya, gue udah bilang belum, kalo pas baca profile Britannia Angel, gue ngeliat bagian informasinya dia:

**Gender : Positif cowok.**

Belum? Nah, sekarang kan udah tau tuh.

Itu berarti... gue naksir sama cowok. Di internet. Yang jangankan nama, mukanya aja gue gak tau kayak gimana. Gue hampir yakin sepenuhnya ini cinta-cintaan bakal berakhir tragis.

.

.

'_Udah baca fanfic barunya Vodkasekholkholz? Fanfic lo kapan bakal jadi? Udah hampir seminggu sejak lo ceritain idenya ke gue, lho. -Britannia Angel._'

Gue bengong ngeliat PM baru dari Britannia Angel. Gue mulai ngebayangin suaranya kayak gimana. Ekspresinya kalo dia ngomong ini tepat di depan gue. Ekspresinya kalo gue nyatain cinta ke dia.

...tunggu! Yang terakhir boong! Gak bener! Gue gak niat gitu sama sekali! Lupain!

Aish, jadi mandek deh. Ngelirik jam di komputer, gue mendadak nyadar udah mandangin tuh PM lebih dari dua menit. Brit, lo kirim PM panjangan dikit napa, biar waktu gue buat mikir gimana balesnya lebih lama?

Tapi emang, beta reader gue satu itu—seingat gue—gak pernah lama-lama. Gue kirim fanfic gue ke dia, paling lama sepuluh menit udah beres dan bersih dari typo. Bales PM juga gak pernah lama, ngebikin gue suka gak enak hati kalo lupa bales PM-nya lebih dari sehari.

Masalahnya sekarang... Sori Brit, gue gak bisa bales PM lo. Galau gue udah naik tingkat jadi gundah. Salah lo juga, sih!

Gue ngehela nafas, trus ngebaca ulang PM dari beta reader gue (ohoktersayangohok). Ngerjap sekali. Terus?

Gue nyadar ada potongan informasi yang dia cantumin di PM-nya.

"ANJ***! TUH KOMUNIS MANIAK VODKA UDAH BIKIN FANFIC BARU?! NANTANGIN GUE LO, YA?! AWAS AJA LO, VODKASEKHOLKHOLZ! BEGITU GUE UDAH GAK GALAU LAGI, GUE BALES LO!" gue teriak penuh emosi. Soal tuh author satu, dia ini bisa dibilang musuh gue di fanfiction. Karakter favorit gue dia bikin jadi uke dan berakhir diraep mulu sih, di fanfic-nya. Ya udah gue bales karakter favoritnya gue bikin tewas... karena gue gak berani bikin fanfic rate M. Gue masih punya sisi inosen...

.

.

Enam bulan telah berlalu. *bahasanya* Gue sukses lulus UN SMP dengan nilai memuaskan (karena gue mulai jarang ngenet dan berakhir diseret adek gue buat belajar sama dia. Dan ngomong-ngomong, gue masih lupa namanya siapa...), dan itu berarti, gue bisa masuk SMA incaran gue! Okelah bukan beneran inceran, tapi keren aja gitu kalo gue sukses masuk sekolah top. Hetalia Academy~

Gak beda dari SMA-SMA lain, ada MOS dulu sebelum resmi jadi murid HA. Murid-murid baru dibagi dalam beberapa gugus dan masing-masing gugus diurus ama anak OSIS. Gugus gue?

Diurus sama ketua OSIS-nya sendiri. Dan orangnya galak banget! Ajib dah. Gue curiga tuh ketos (kalo yaoi) adalah seorang _sadistic _seme. Soal kenapa gue tau istilah seme-uke-yaoi, salahin Kiku. Ya, kayaknya apa-apa yang nimpa gue pasti ada hubungannya sama tuh anak deh.

Si ketos ini adalah—menurut aksennya—peranakan Inggris. Rambutnya _sandy blond_ acak-acakan, matanya ijo cerah dan alisnya tebel. Walopun gak setebel alisnya temen Australia-nya si Ilham ato salah satu adek angkat dari temennya Ilham yang orang Cina, entah kenapa alis ketos ini lebih menggoda untuk dihina. Wow, kata-kata gue ada rima, akhirnya!

Soal badan sih dia rada kurus. Lebih pendek dari gue juga. Makanya gue kaget banget pas ngeliat si ketos—ngomong-ngomong, kalo gak salah sih nama keluarganya Kirkland—_ngebanting_ Antonio, cowok Spanyol yang satu gugus sama gue gegara dia ngehina alisnya ketos Kirkland. Dalam hati, gue diam-diam bersyukur gue gak ikutin keinginan gue buat ngehina juga. Sekalipun gue seorang HERO, dibanting ke lantai itu tetep aja sakit.

...yang mau tau kenapa gue bisa tau sakitnya, gue kasih _hint_: Kiku dan judo. Bisa bayangin sendiri?

Balik ke cerita, MOS hari pertama dan kedua berhasil gue lewatin (hampir) tanpa masalah. Hal yang tidak sama terjadi pada Antonio dengan pelaku ketos Kirkland. Tapi di hari ketiga, akhirnya takdir ngenain gue juga.

Waktu itu udah jam istirahat di HA. Ketua OSIS langsung ngusir kita keluar kelas, dan gue buru-buru ngacir nyari Kiku yang kebetulan lain gugus sama gue. Eh, gak taunya, waktu gue nyampe di kelasnya, gue ngeliat dia lagi bareng kakak kelas—mungkin OSIS juga, tapi gak tau—cewek rambut coklat yang ngebawa-bawa teflon entah buat apa dan sebuah _doujin_ yang di sampulnya ada gambar dua orang cowok plus tulisan R-18+. Langkah kaki gue yang baru mau masuk kelas jadi berhenti. Bukan apa-apa, gue cuma gak minat ngedengerin obrolan soal gue ini _seme_ ato _uke_. Harusnya kan udah jelas tuh, gue sem—er, sampe mana ya kita tadi?

_Well_, gue pun mutusin buat nunggu di luar kelas aja sampe tuh kakak kelas keluar. Sambil duduk-duduk deket tong sampah (kebetulan emang letaknya deket pintu), gue nunggu.

Nunggu...

Nunggu...

Dan...

"Heh, anak baru! Buruan bangun lo!"

Seruan bernada merdu (?) ngagetin gue. Mampus, gue ketiduran! Kok bisa sih? Ah, pasti karena semalem gue susah tidur berusaha ngebatalin niat gue buka fanfiction.

Dan saat aku mendongak... Mata gue bertemu sama mata ijo dari orang yang udah gue inget banget selama dua hari ini.

"K-ketua OSIS? Kok di sini?" gue nanya gugup. Pandangan matanya itu lho, _guys_. Gimanaaa gitu~ (?)

"Hoo... Masih murid baru udah berani bolos MOS, ya? Hebat, hebat bangeeet~ Lo udah siap sama konsekuensinya, _git_?"

_Nggak, gue nggak siap_, rasanya gue pengen teriak gitu. Gue belum siap menyerahkan keperawa—keperjakaan—gue! Gue belum kuat mental buat nge-rate M-an!

Sebagai balesan jeritan hati gue, gue malah dilemparin sapu lidi. Ya, SAPU LIDI.

"Cepet ikut gue, _git_. Elo buruan sapu tuh seluruh halaman. Awas aja masih ada sisa daun ato sampah, ntar lo mesti ngebersihin seluruh lantai gedung sekolah."

..._dafuq?_

Gue udah ngira bakal dihukum kayak gimana, dan _ini_ hukumannya? Gue sungguh tidak bisa mempercayai nasib sial gue.

"Ketos sialan! Lo kata gue ini babu, apa?!"

Ups, keceplosan...

"Lo beneran minta dibantai ya, _git_?" sang ketos tersenyum ke gue. Gue memasang wajah berani karena gue tau pahlawan tidak boleh mundur dari perang. Dan? Gue ditendang tepat di *sensor* gue pake lutut dengan sadisnya. Ouch...

.

.

"Pokoknya gue gak mau tau. Dalam MAKSIMAL dua jam, seluruh halaman udah harus bersih! Kalo gak, lo bersihin seluruh lantai gedung sekolah dan gak boleh pulang sebelum gue ijinin! Paham?"

"_Yes, Sir..._"

Nasib, nasib. Ini ketos satu gayanya udah _sadistic seme_ beneran. Selagi menyapu, otak gue mulai mikirin sikapnya bakal kayak gimana kalo gue lemonin. Detik kedua gue mikir gitu, gue langsung jedotin kepala gue sendiri ke pohon terdekat.

Argh! Gue inget sekarang! Pantesan kayaknya ketos Kirkland ini pernah gue liat. Dia mirip sama gambar di profilenya Britannia Angel _my future boyfriend_! ...lupain.

Masih sambil (pura-pura) sibuk nyapu, gue ngelirik si ketos yang lagi duduk di bangku taman.

...asu, gue capek-capek dibabuin gini, dia malah enak-enakan ngenet sambil ngeteh gitu. Ya emang sih gue gak suka teh, tapi tetep aja. Simpati dikit napa sama gue yang udah bercucuran keringat *halah bahasanya* ini?

Mungkin lagi-lagi gue keceplosan ngomong, karena si ketos tiba-tiba ngedongak natap gue. Satu alisnya naik. Gue penasaran gimana caranya ngangkat satu alis gitu.

"_Bloody git_, lo ngapain natap gue gitu? _Horny_?"

"Najis! Ya enggak, lah!" bales gue cepet.

"Oh," dia nyahut kalem.

Ih, kenapa sih sahutannya tadi bikin otak gue maksa buat mikir lagi? Udah dong, panas-panas gini, capek kerja gini, kalo otak gue dipaksa kerja juga bisa pingsan gue. Tapi serius, ini jawaban kalemnya ngingetin gue sama...

Britannia Angel, lagi. Jangan bilang gue kena _lovestruck_ dan apapun yang gue liat bakal ngingetin gue sama dia.

"Oey, _git_, gue mau pergi beli makanan bentar. Lo mau kopi ato soda kaleng?"

Hah? Apaan tadi?

"Gue mo ditraktir minum?"

"Ngomong sama kakak kelas tuh yang sopan dikit. Dan iya, _git_, jadi lo maunya yang mana? Mau teh gue aja? Masih ada sisa, tuh."

"C*ca-C*la~!" gue ngejawab penuh semangat. "_Thanks_ ya, Ketua OSIS!"

"Panggil gue kak Arthur aja, _git_."

"Gak mau kalo lo masih manggil gue 'git' terus. Artinya apa juga gue gak tau. Nama gue kan Alfred F. Jones!"

"_Whatever_!" dan Arthur pun tersenyum tipis sebelum ninggalin gue di halaman seorang diri. Kalo tadi otak gue yang mendadak aneh, sekarang giliran jantung gue yang mendadak pengen _overworking_. Ngambil keputusan ngaco kalo ini karena gue gak konsen ngebersihin halaman, gue balik lagi nyapu daun-daun kering.

Lima menit kemudian...

"Capek, ah. Tuh Artie mana, sih? Mana laptopnya ditinggal gitu doang, lagi..."

Iya, gue istirahat bentar doang kok. Jangan bilang-bilang sama Artie, tapi.

Duduk di bangku yang semula ditempatin Arthur, gue iseng ngelirik laptop-nya. Kali aja dia buka bokep terus bisa gue _blackmail_? *dark hero nih gue*

Tapi ternyata bukan! Gue lebih kaget lagi pas ngeliat situs yang dia buka itu justru fanfiction! Dan, dia lagi ada di login seseorang, entah siapa. Karena penasaran, gue ngeliat-liat isi akunnya itu. Gue makin kaget—bener-bener kaget—pas gak sengaja ngebaca isi PM terakhir yang dia dapet.

'_Jadi soal ide baru fanfic gue tuh kayak gini nih intinya. Setelah _*insertnamehere*_ ngebantai _*insertnamehere*_ biar bisa kabur dari penjara, dia jadi buruan negara dan _*insertcontinuinghere*_. Menurut lo gimana, tuh? Kalo setuju, tiga hari lagi gue kirimin_ draft_-nya! -American HERO._'

Ya, PM terakhir yang dia dapet dari American HERO. Lewat enam bulan lalu. Dengan balesan PM terakhir yang gue dapet dari Britannia Angel.

'_Udah baca fanfic barunya Vodkasekholkholz? Fanfic lo kapan bakal jadi? Udah hampir seminggu sejak lo ceritain idenya ke gue, lho. -Britannia Angel._'

Itu berarti, Arthur Kirkland = Britannia Angel.

Gue gak tau mesti ngerespon gimana. Udah lama banget gini, gue udah mau _give up_, dan sekarang jawabannya udah ada di depan gue. Ketua OSIS super-galak nan sadis, Arthur Kirkland, kakak kelas gue. Yang kesan pertamanya sama gue udah gagal. Mesti gimana gue sekarang?

Baru gue mo bangkit pergi nyari Kiku (lama-lama Kiku gue jadiin google berjalan, deh!), kedengeran suara familiar dari balik punggung gue.

"_Git_, lo ngapain di laptop gue?"

Mampus. Arthur Kirkland—Britannia Angel—beta reader gue. Ada di belakang gue dan udah balik dari beli makanan! Mesti gimana, nih?! Serius gue butuh bantuan!

Ngomong-ngomong, gue masih rada aus... Kira-kira gue bakal dibolehin minum gak ya sama dia?

**~Owari~**

**A/N :** Akhirnya selesai juga~ *stretching back* Fyuh. Buat reader yang berhasil (?) baca ampe sini, Nyx minta maaf, ceritanya gaje dan alurnya gak enak dibaca. Harap maklum, ini dikerjain di malem hari pas saya udah separo-ngantuk separo-gak-bisa-tidur. Dan soal endingnya yang ngegantung banget—

Alfred : "Iya tuh! Apaan banget? Judulnya kayak gitu, harusnya akhirannya gue nyatain cinta gue ke Iggy dong!"

Nyx : "_Urusai na._ Emangnya lo berani gitu nyatain sekarang? Gue panggilin Arthur-nya, nih."

Alfred : "..."

Nyx : "Kan? Lagian, judulnya itu cuma berarti lo suka sama beta reader lo. Gak ada hubungannya sama nyatain cinta. :P"

—ya, soal endingnya, itu karena saya bakal segera bikin SEKUEL fanfic ini. Juga sama _companion fic_ ini, yang nyeritain *spoiler dikit* alesan Arthur jadi beta reader dan bakal ber-'pairing' FrUK. Kalo mo ngerti sekuelnya nanti sih, saya saranin baca juga yang _companion fic_-nya...

Arthur : "Alesan. Lo cuma mau banyak yang baca fanfic lo, kan?"

Nyx : "Eh, Arthur. Tau gak, katanya Alfred mau nembak elo, lho!"

Arthur : "..._that bloody git!_ Dia dendam apa sama gue mo ngebunuh gue, sih!"

Nyx : "L-lho, Arthur? A~rthur~ Yah, ditinggal deh saya..."

Oke, sebatas itu aja. _Now, mind to review? Again, no flame, please. I've prepared a whole pool of water, FYI._ *ancaman lebay*

_Sebaik-baiknya seorang reader adalah apabila ia memberi review atas fanfic yang telah dibacanya. _(quote by Nyx Keilantra)

**~Omake~**

Mata cokelat Kiku menatap pemandangan di depannya dari balik jendela. Kedutan samar-singkat di alisnya hampir tak terlihat saat ia mendapati tak ada yang terjadi antara dua pemuda di seberang halaman sana. Menahan diri untuk mendecih kesal, ia lantas memasang _earphone_-nya, men-_dial_ nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Elizaveta-_chan_, _hontou ni gomennasai_. Rencana pertama gagal."

_"Eh, iya~ Aku juga udah liat nih dari lantai dua. Ah, pada payah nih mereka! Ya udah ya, kita mesti lanjut ke rencana kedua!"_

"_Wakarimashita_, Elizaveta-_chan_. Saya serahkan komando rencana kedua kepada anda."

"Beres, beres~"

Keduanya tertawa dengan cara masing-masing—entah bagaimana sukses membuat bulu kuduk setiap cowok yang mendengar berdiri tegak—sebelum berlalu dari jendela, Kiku di lantai satu dan Elizaveta di lantai dua. Tanpa mereka sadari, Alfred baru saja lemas kecapekan bekerja dan berakhir dengan kepala di pangkuan Arthur. Di lain tempat, Nyx Keilantra dengan gencarnya memotret adegan nan indah tersebut.

**~Omake Tamat~**

_Again, mind to review?_


End file.
